The Littlest Sinner
by BreeSkellington
Summary: When the Akatsuki find themselves transported to a strange world as six-year-olds, they have no choice but to rely on three unique teenage girls who take them back to their home. There, the Akatsuki learn the meaning of friendship, loyalty, hardship, and love. Will they even want to leave their new friends when the time has come for them to make their choice?


_**Chapter One: Don't Make Me Live**_

_**Summary: A short look into the lives of a couple Akatsuki members, and the secrets they hide.**_

* * *

**Naruto Universe (All Akatsuki Alive)**

There's something that happens at two in the morning, in the dead of darkness. The people around you blur, and night distorts everything that weighs on your shoulders. Wind whipping your hair too-and-fro, the only thing you have to worry about is where to look; the stars, or the road ahead.

Pain stood on the edge of a cliff, his hideout below him. The sky ahead was lit with stars, the breeze rustling through his orange hair. As his ringed eyes took in everything around him, he thought back to a time long forgotten to most.

"Is something wrong?" he heard from behind him.

Pain didn't have to turn to know that his partner, Konan, was walking towards him. She stopped at his side, her beautiful golden eyes peering into his, indigo hair billowing. Pain felt comfort as she stood by his side.

"I was remembering things... fragments of a man we told ourselves we would forget."

Konan felt her heart twist, but kept a stony face. "You're dwelling on the past."

"Aren't we all? How could one forget where we come from? Who we've seen? Who we've buried?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to forget?"

Pain sighed and turned to look at her. "Of course it would. But I can't possibly hope to accomplish our goals if I am ignorant of the pain I feel; of the pain we all have felt."

"Would you trade that pain?"

He wasn't shocked with her question, and continued staring out into the distance, a level of authority around him. "No."

"Do you want to continue with this path of destruction?"

"Is there any other thing I can do?"

She huffed out a laugh. "Perhaps not. We've gone too far to turn around and change our fate."

Pain started to nod but stopped. Suddenly, he felt a familiar thought creep into his head. "Would you like to change it?"

His friend shook her purple hair with a thoughtful expression. "No, I don't suppose it would. But a part of me wishes that we had more time; that Yahiko had more time."

"Time for what?"

Konan's eyes blurred at she stared out into the distance. "More time to grow up and live different lives. More time to be free of these burdens that weigh down on us. More time to tell him I loved him."

It was a rare moment when Konan professed her love for the boy they knew when they were younger, but it came and passed as slowly as the rest of them did. Pain felt his heart clench for his friends; Yahiko- the one that didn't have enough time and Konan- the one that was left behind.

"I have never doubted you," she added, breaking his thoughts. Her shining eyes peered up at him. "And I never will. You and your infinite pain have surpassed the limitations of a man. Your godly powers will bring us what we need and deserve."

His violet eyes strengthened. "A new world."

They looked out into the distance again, a darkened shroud covering their hearts. In silence, they vowed to bring everything in their wretched world to the ground, and rebuild on its ashes.

* * *

Inside the hideout, away from the darkness of night, a single drop of blood hits the ground.

Hidan stood in the middle of his room, knife in hand, as he made a deep cut on his wrist. As the gash healed itself, the Jashinist growled, swiping across the pale skin a couple more times. As the cuts closed, he grew even more satisfied.

"Jashin," he breathed, bending his head back in bliss. But his ritual wasn't done yet.

_The God demands a blood sacrifice. With that blood, he will transform pain into pleasure, and grant your wishes and desires._

Jashin. The God that will give you anything you want with a sacrifice that is painful enough. Hidan breathed harshly as he stabbed his stomach, deep into his kidney. The pain was agonizing, but not as much as his heart, which was beating at a terrifying rate. Hidan pushed the knife in farther.

"Give me what I want," he demanded under his breath. "Give me what I want!"

_And what is it that you want, fuckhead? _his mind taunted him. _Do you even know?_

"You shut it!" he screamed. "I want an end to this pain!"

_Even you have to snort at that, asshat. You're causing yourself pain right now, aren't you? Fucking idiot._

"Stop," he yelled. "Just make it stop!" _Please... _"Knock it THE FUCK off!"

_And what will you do when your pain ends? Fade away? Turn into dust? You and I both know that you're too wretched for that sweet escape. _

"No... I won't disappear," he said to himself, the knife falling out of his hand and to the floor. "I'll go back."

_To where, Hidan? Everyone's dead, dumbass. You killed them._

"I'll go back before then! I'll go back and make everything right," he reasoned, suddenly sounding desperate. "I'll go back."

His mind blanked for a moment, and Hidan thought that he'd finally gotten some relief from himself. But he was suddenly assaulted with memories.

_His mother was smiling at him lovingly, shaking with fear, but focused intently on the small boy in her arms. Behind her, the door was locked, and insisting bangs startled her, causing her to jump. Even so, she didn't look away from Hidan, and instead clutched him harder._

"You're safe, my boy," she whispered. "You're safe." Hidan shakily pressed a tiny hand to his mother's cheek, only to have her bat it away and wipe away the tears on her own face. "Don't you get scared for me, Hidan. You stay strong."

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

His mother squealed and squeezed Hidan. "Stay strong," she said. "Stay strong."

The door burst open, and Hidan peered from behind his mother to find his father, a brute of a man, glaring down at him. His mother placed herself in front of her son and stared at her husband in what seemed like a challenge.

"You leave him out of this," she warned. "You hear me!?"

A slap found its way to her cheek, and the woman fell to the floor in a heap. Hidan's father laughed loudly. "You think you can order me around, woman? I'll to what I will with my son. In fact," he turned to Hidan. "Get up, little shit. We're going out!"

Hidan froze, not exactly processing what was happening. All he knew that his mother was hurt and this man was to blame. Before, he'd witnessed loud voices and horrible words, but the three year old hadn't ever seen his mother fall to the ground clutching her cheek. This was new, and Hidan didn't like it.

His small fists clenched.

"Did you hear me!?" his father screamed. He bent down to his son and raised a hand. "Do I have to teach you a lesson as well!?"

Before the hand could come down on the child's cheek, Hidan had grabbed his father's pocket knife from his shirt in an instant, and had imbedded the blade in the belly of his father. The man didn't move, completely stunned by the sheer speed of his son's moves.

"Hi-...dan..." The man fell to his knees before curling on the ground.

Hidan stood before his father, blood on his hands, before grabbing the hilt of the knife and bringing it out, only to stab his father in the stomach, once again. The man jumped, but that didn't stop Hidan. He sliced into his father's belly again and again, until the entire closet was covered in blood.

"You scum," Hidan growled, standing like a king above his land. The knife fell from his hand onto the ground, but he paid no mind.

"You absolutely disgusting pig," he shook. "You fucking disgrace!"

"Hidan!" his mother screamed. "What have you done!?"

Her three year old son turned on her. "And you. How weak could a mother be? Putting up with that fuck of a man?"

The woman only yelled louder, running out of the house and away from her son. He followed,slowly. His mind wandered to everything, as if he was on fire and his memories would put it out. He thought back to the weakness of his Village, and how horrified he was to be in that place.

"You're all idiots!" He screamed, falling to his knees. "One day... one day I'll destroy you all! I'll fucking destroy you!"

Hidan was sure to live up to that promise after twenty more years, and he found it hard not to feel guilty. His mother was among the many of Yugakure that he laid to rest, but it was partially her fault, and he recognized that.

After his father, even the child innocence wasn't safe from the Village's wrath. His mother went and ran off with men of every kind, only visiting a couple minutes a day to give Hidan a meal before leaving again. And when she was in the house, the once loving woman crawled around him, terrified of her own child, who had saved her life. Hidan grew up alone, watching the violence of those around him. And eventually, he succumbed to the darkness.

_Jashin will make you dreams come true. _

"Please make this pain stop."

_With enough pain in the sacrifice._

Cuts. Slices. Blood. Pain. Agony.

_"FUCKING STOP!"_

* * *

Silence; a painful reminder to those who dwell in darkness that they are completely and utterly alone in this world. Itachi sat in his bed, agonizingly aware of his surroundings. As the memories pooled in, his eyes, which once served a great purpose, now only multiplied his pain to great lengths.

The Uchiha rested his head against the board of his bed, closing his tired eyes. Jolting from the sudden stab of pain in his eyes, Itachi jumped upright in bed and covered the side of his face, staying silent despite his urge to scream out into the darkness. As the blinding pain got worse, Itachi recognized that his mind was going to play tricks on him, once again.

_There, his father stood, in all his infinite power, a man who knew he was about to die by the hand of his son. Whereas any other Uchiha would've picked up their sword, Fugaku smiled at his oldest son._

"The way we think is different, but I'm still proud of you... You truly are a gentle child."

Shaking, Itachi watched as his father got on his knees. Tears fell from his eyes and he struggled holding himself upright.

Beside her husband was Mikoto Uchiha, in all her silent strength. She knelt before her oldest son and smiled up at him. "We already know... Itachi."

Mother...

_"Take care of Sasuke," Fugaku added._

Shakily, Itachi raised his sword.

The memories stopped their assault.

"How cruel," Itachi whispered. "Will these eyes ever let me rest?"

And, from the red orbs that seemed to cause him unending pain, tears fell and laid at his hands in dreadful agony.

* * *

_**Hello All My Lovely Readers!**_

_**Chapter One Is Up! There's More To Come!**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
